<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did you hear? I’m going to be a dad! || Samuel Drake || by Bone_Zone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053996">Did you hear? I’m going to be a dad! || Samuel Drake ||</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone'>Bone_Zone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uncharted: The lost journals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy, Sam being a dork, nathan is annoyed at his brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tell’s everyone within a 5 mile radius that he’s gonna be a dad, while the man is proud Nathan is starting to go a little crazy hearing this new’s drop every five second’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Samuel Drake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uncharted: The lost journals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did you hear? I’m going to be a dad! || Samuel Drake ||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New Series I'm working on involving any of the characters from Uncharted....so that means Elena, Nathan, Victor, Chloe, Nadine, our lovable Sam and of course Rafe...good old crazy Rafe.</p><p>So if you want a request don't hesitate to give me one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathan Drake was starting to go a little crazy, he wasn’t sure how many times he could take hearing his brother shout to a random stranger that he was going to be a dad, yes he was happy for his brother. He knew Sam deserved some happiness in his life after all the crap he went through and he did care about you, you were probably the best thing that happened to his brother not to mention that he was excited to be an uncle.</p><p>But damn why did he have to bring it up whenever he was around, grunting the man held back a groan. He could practically feel Elena’s smile on his back, not to mention yours. Though with Victor being gone for so long it seemed like the man never got the memo.</p><p> “Hey! Hey Victor! Did you hear? I’m going to be a dad!” Samuel walked over to the older man giving him a slap to the back, the two or more like Sam talking about your soon to be birth.</p><p>Sighing Nathan shook his head then gave you a weak smile rubbing his temple already feeling a headache forming.</p><p>“How do you do it Brooke?”</p><p>Blinking you smiled then let out a laugh rubbing the small baby bump. “Well I do love him and it did come with the vows.” You joked. “Though I just try to tune him out whenever he brings up my pregnancy to a random stranger. I mean he tell’s people about it but pitches a fit and get’s all protective if someone ask’s to touch the belly…but that’s Sam for you.”</p><p>Elena shrugged then nudged Nathan. “That’s adorable.”</p><p>Nathan let out a groan then lent on his palm trying to ignore the woman grinning at him. “It stops getting cute when it all he talks about.”</p><p>“Oh stop being such a big baby.” Elena teased giving her husband a smile which Nathan soon returned.</p><p>“I guess you’re right and it is nice seeing him get like this.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit Nathan, now if you’ll excuse me I need to go grab my husband before Victor knocks his ass out.”</p><p>Pushing up from the chair you gave the two a s Ike before walking over to Sam. Placing your hand on arm you pressed glanced at Victor seeing the man doing his best to keep a smile on his face as Sam waved the ultra sound picture in his face.</p><p>“Sam…Samuel…lets leave Victor alone Hmm? Give the poor man a break.”</p><p>Sam blinked though a smile broke out on his face once he saw it was you, turning to face you Victor let out a sigh of relief “Hey baby! I was just telling Victor about our baby! Aren’t -.”</p><p>Placing your fingers against his lips though he was still smiling at you. “He knows Sam, everyone here knows.”</p><p>Sighing he then dropped his shoulders as he let his arms wrap his arms around your waist. “I can’t help Brooke. I’m just excited…I think this is better than finding Avery’s treasure.”</p><p>Snorting you relaxed into his embrace as he slowly messaged your back. “Ah yes! The treasure where we nearly died.”</p><p>Letting out his own laugh Sam gave you a teasing grin. “Like I would let anything happen to you…”</p><p>You were thankful that all of that was done with and with what Sam had pocketed you two were able to get a nice house and it seemed his adventuring spirit started to wane with the knowledge of him being a father.</p><p>“Ya know…Nate asked me to become a partner with him.” Sam sighed messaging your hips. “I wanted to ask you first.”</p><p>Grabbing his cheeks you pulled him down for a kiss. “Go for it…I think it will be nice to work with your brother…besides it will give you chance to tell more random people that you’ll be a father.” You teased.</p><p>“Oh ha ha!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>